M'accorderez-vous cette danse?
by Nanola
Summary: "La personne qui n'a pas de cavalière la veille du bal, exactement vingt heures avant de le début des festivités, a un gage et le perdant devra demander une danse au professeur Rogue." Il a fallu que ça tombe sur Ron.


**Disclamer : **Rien moi, tout à JKR (on le saura à force)

**Bêta : **mon petit hibou adoré, Archimède, merci.

**Note : **cet OS a été écrit à la demande de Mokonalex, sur Facebook, qui voulait voir Severus et Ron danser ensemble une certaine danse. Inspiration a bossé, ça m'a pris une soirée pour l'écrire. Voilà ce que ça a donné.

* * *

**M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?**

- Non ! Hors de question ! Je ne ferai pas... ça ! gronda Ronald Weasley en toisant ses camarades de dortoir.

D'accord, il n'avait pas de cavalière pour le bal de Noël, mais il n'était pas le seul ! Harry aussi et pourtant, c'était l'un des deux Champions de l'école Poudlard.

- Allez, ricana Seamus Finnigan, tu risques quoi ?

Le rouquin grommela et se laissa tomber en travers de son lit, en proie au désespoir.

- La mort, voilà ce que je risque ! Ou pire, recevoir un sort de sa part !

- Il n'a pas le droit, rétorqua Neville Londubat en enfilant tant bien que mal son bas de pyjama sans se casser la figure – chose difficile puisque son pied écrasait une jambe, justement celle qu'il voulait passer. C'est un professeur et...

- Arrête de sautiller, Neville, tu me donnes envie de vomir, maugréa Dean Thomas, les yeux levés au plafond, le visage un peu blafard malgré sa peau sombre. Cela dit, Ron, Neville a parfaitement raison. C'est un professeur et il n'a pas le droit de te jeter un sort, ni de te retirer des points, pas demain soir en tout cas.

Le fils Londubat parvint enfin à mettre son pantalon de pyjama et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Attendez ! On parle de Rogue ! Severus Rogue ! L'être qui nous a retiré plus de points que tous les professeurs réunis. La créature qui déteste Harry et qui me déteste aussi par extension, à cause de mon amitié avec Môssieur ici présent, fit le rouquin en désignant Harry qui se cacha derrière un oreiller, et de mes frères.

C'était officiel, ses amis voulaient sa mort. Ce ne pouvait être que cela. De toute manière, cette idée débile n'aurait d'autre issue que son décès.

- De toute manière, Ronychou, gloussa Seamus, tu dois le faire. C'était prévu dans le contrat que tu as signé, tout comme nous. La personne qui n'a pas de cavalière la veille du bal, exactement vingt heures avant de le début des festivités, a un gage.

Ron gémit. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement de ce stupide contrat. Ils l'avaient établi une semaine auparavant, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre cavalière. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait le dernier...

Le Quatrième Année se redressa brutalement.

- Attendez, je ne suis pas le seul ! Harry...

- Désolé, Ron, l'interrompit celui qui se disait être son meilleur ami, mais tu oublies que j'y vais avec une des sœurs Patil.

- Comment...

Le dernier des fils Weasley pâlit brusquement. Maintenant, il s'en souvenait. Une heure avant, Harry était venu lui dire qu'il avait deux cavalières pour eux, les jumelles Patil. Mais Ron avait refusé, bêtement.

Quel crétin !

- Allez, Ron, l'encouragea Dean. Une danse.

À ce mot, le garçon blêmit encore davantage.

Le contrat était clair : le perdant devrait demander une danse au professeur Rogue. Et pas n'importe laquelle : un slow ! Il en frémit d'horreur.

Perdants potentiels, les cinq Quatrième Année avaient eu des cours sous la direction d'Hermione qui avait fait office de cavalière. Ça avait été difficile, ils étaient tous des empotés avec deux pieds gauches. Même après une semaine intensive, le soir après les cours, entre deux révisions, aucun n'était parvenu à danser un simple slow sans écraser les orteils de leur partenaire, orteils heureusement protégés par des sortilèges, sans quoi, elle ne pourrait plus marcher à l'heure actuelle.

Rien que d'imaginer devoir s'approcher de Rogue – qui n'aurait probablement fait aucun effort vestimentaire pour le bal – et lui demander de lui accorder une danse, Ron avait envie de vomir.

Peut-être qu'il ferait un malaise. Ça arrivait en cas de stress, non ?

C'était une bonne idée, ça.

Ou alors, avec un peu de chance, Rogue serait absent.

- Ne crois pas que tu pourras te défiler, Ron, contra Seamus qui avait semblé lire dans ses pensées. Tu es obligé de te soumettre à ton gage. Et je sais de source sûre par Lavande que Rogue sera là.

Merlin, il était mort. Il ne lui restait que vingt heures... dix-neuf heures et quarante-cinq minutes avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle, tué par le monstre des cachots.

Il pouvait d'ores et déjà faire son testament.

0o0

Voilà, il y était. Jour J. Heure H. Minute M. La Grande Salle était bondée et avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les longues tables avaient été remplacées par des plus petites, rondes. Tous les élèves des trois écoles, et qui étaient en Quatrième Année, au moins, étaient présents et chacun avait revêtu une tenue de soirée.

Pour sa part, Ron avait mis, sans d'autre choix, l'horreur que sa mère lui avait envoyée et qui devait passer pour une robe de bal – sans doute à la mode au siècle dernier, si on aimait l'originalité – et avait l'impression de ressembler à un crétin.

Ses amis étaient avec leur cavalière – Harry et Parvati Patil, Neville et Ginny Weasley, sa sœur, Dean et Padma Patil, Seamus et Lavande – et lui se retrouvait seul, à espérer que Rogue serait absent, comme cela, il lui éviterait l'humiliation de devoir danser en public.

Mais Merlin semblait être aux abonnés absents ce soir, car le professeur le plus honnis de Poudlard était bel et bien là, dans toute sa splendeur. Et Ron devait avouer que l'homme avait fait un petit effort pour le bal.

En effet, il avait revêtu un costume noir parfaitement taillé qui mettait son corps en valeur et qui le changeait de ses éternelles robes sombres qu'il mettait constamment pour ses cours. Ses cheveux habituellement lâchés et qui paraissaient gras en permanence, brillaient de propreté et étaient attachés en catogan par un ruban de satin foncé.

Il discutait avec Minerva McGonagall, habillée d'une robe verte et d'une écharpe à tartan accrochée avec une épingle décorée sur l'épaule, aux couleurs du clan McGonagall, un écossais vert et bleu.

Ron ferma les yeux et attrapa le premier verre à sa portée afin de l'avaler cul-sec pour se donner du courage. Sa boisson n'était malheureusement pas assez forte, et en cet instant, il l'aurait bien voulu, car il lui fallait sans nul doute une bonne dose d'alcool pour pouvoir se lever de sa chaise et s'approcher de Rogue.

Son cœur battait la chamade et son corps semblait peser le quadruple de son poids.

Autant attendre encore un peu qu'il se calme. C'était sans doute la meilleure des choses à faire pour l'heure. De toute manière, ce n'était pas encore le moment des slows.

- Alors, Ron ? Tu vas y aller quand ? s'enquit Seamus en s'approchant, accompagné de Lavande.

- Dégage, Finnigan, va te moquer de moi plus loin, maugréa le rouquin, la voix blanche.

- Aucun humour. Viens, Lavande, laissons Monsieur Grognon à ses pensées moroses.

- N'emploie pas des termes dont tu ignores la signification, Finnigan ! répliqua Ron, acide, en le foudroyant du regard.

Seamus entraîna sa cavalière à sa suite sur la piste de danse et entama une série de gestes peu raccords avec la musique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des notes lentes retentirent, à la grande horreur de Ron qui savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Avec difficulté, il parvint à lever sa carcasse trop pesante de sa place et se dirigea, tel un condamné à l'échafaud, vers Rogue et McGonagall. Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa cage thoracique et son estomac se tordait dans ses entrailles.

Les deux enseignants s'arrêtèrent de parler en le voyant arriver un peu pâle, et une fois qu'il fut face à eux, un son horrible sortit de sa bouche.

- Plaît-il, Monsieur Weasley ? demanda la directrice-adjointe de Poudlard. Vous désirez quelque chose ?

Ron se força au calme. Tout allait bien. Si McGonagall restait à ses côtés, il ne risquerait rien du tout en recommençant, de façon plus claire cette fois.

Mais au lieu de faire sa demande, ce furent les mêmes borborygmes qui montèrent.

- Monsieur Weasley, force m'est de constater que vous n'êtes pas capable de former de simples mots. Si c'est là votre façon de vous exprimer, nous vous saurions gré de bien vouloir déguerpir, déclara froidement Rogue.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se répéta durant quelques secondes qu'il devait former des phrases.

- Voudvoucercmoi ? lâcha-t-il, un peu trop rapidement peut-être, pour être compris du commun des mortels.

- Bien, nous nous approchons de ce que doit être une phrase. Mais pourriez-vous recommencer afin que nous, pauvres hères, puissions vous comprendre et peut-être vous répondre s'il s'agit d'une question.

Ron prit une profonde inspiration et se lança de nouveau.

- Professeur Rogue, fit-il aussi distinctement que possible, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

L'expression de son vis-à-vis valait son pesant de gallions. S'il s'en sortait vivant, Ron pourrait se targuer d'avoir réussi à surprendre l'enseignant le plus impassible de toute l'Angleterre. Ce dernier avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Mais Rogue reprit rapidement contenance.

- Pourriez-vous répéter ? siffla-t-il dangereusement.

- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de danser un slow avec moi ?

Il avait eu l'audace, l'impudent ! Rogue n'en revenait pas. Pourtant, cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, Weasley était un Gryffondor, et cette espèce était connue pour son courage.

Et dire que le gamin ignorait qu'il était au courant de ce... gage. Toute l'école l'était. Severus aurait dû se sentir vexé d'avoir été choisi, mais – il ne l'avouerait jamais – il était plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Comme tout le monde cependant, il avait été certain que le rouquin n'oserait même pas se déplacer jusqu'à lui pour venir lui demander de danser un slow.

Il s'était trompé, non seulement le Gryffondor était là, devant lui, mais il lui avait posé la question. Deux fois.

Cela prouvait bien que les Lions étaient des êtres courageux totalement cinglés et inconscients.

- Merlin, Monsieur Weasley, respirez ! lui conseilla Minerva.

Ron avait en effet retenu son souffle en attente de la réponse, et n'était pas loin de s'évanouir de soulagement ou parce que Severus avait trop tardé.

Puis, il se rendit compte d'un fait : il l'avait fait, il lui avait demandé ! Et il était encore en vie. Mais maintenant, peut-être pouvait-il faire demi-tour et s'enfuir se terrer dans son dortoir, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ses frères n'allaient jamais cesser de se moquer de lui, lui rappelant cet événement jusqu'à sa mort.

- Bien que cela ne soit pas dans mes habitudes, commença Rogue, j'accepte.

Le jeune Weasley cligna bêtement des yeux. La chauve-souris avait dit quoi ? Oui ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

- Venez !

Et pourtant.

D'une main ferme, Severus traîna le pauvre Ron sur la piste. Les élèves déjà présents s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et reculèrent prestement, laissant au couple toute la place.

Le professeur et l'élève se tirent à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, trop éloignés pour un slow, mais trop proches déjà pour le plus jeune.

- Vos mains, sur mes épaules, ordonna le Maître des Potions en posant les siennes sur la taille du Quatrième Année qui avait l'impression de se retrouver pendant le cours de danse organisé par McGonagall, cours pendant lequel il avait servi de cobaye en valsant tant bien que mal avec sa directrice de maison. J'espère pour vous que vos talents en danse sont meilleurs que vos pitoyables essais de potions pendant mes cours.

Ron ne répondit pas, rouge de honte et de gêne. Non seulement, Rogue avait accepté, mais en plus, tout le monde les regardait. C'était à peine s'il entendait ce que lui disait son cavalier.

Un flash les éblouit. Colin Crivey venait de les prendre en photo, ce traître ! Ça allait se payer.

Le rythme de la musique était lent, mais Ron trouva le moyen d'écraser trois fois en cinq pas les pieds de son enseignant.

- Détendez-vous, Weasley. Danser un slow est relativement simple, mais pour cela, il faut se laisser aller. Merlin ! Faites attention, siffla Severus alors que son élève venait de lui massacrer une nouvelle fois les orteils.

- Désolé, Monsieur.

- Fermez les yeux et laissez la musique parler pour vous.

Il parlait en connaissance de cause. Sa mère, Eileen, lui avait appris les différentes danses de salon. Il pouvait affirmer qu'il se débrouillait bien dans ce domaine. L'astuce était de suivre la musique.

Mais son cavalier semblait n'être qu'un incompétent, car même pour un simple slow, il se montrait empoté.

- Weasley, ne bougez plus les pieds !

Non, ce n'était pas une supplique, c'était un ordre. Si le gamin n'arrêtait pas de lui écraser les orteils, Severus – fête ou pas – le massacrerait. La douleur qui irradiait de ses pauvres petons était pire qu'un _Doloris_ de Voldemort lorsque celui-ci était encore au pouvoir.

Ron ancra autant que possible ses talons dans le sol. Mais danser sans bouger les pieds n'était pas facile pour lui. Cependant, le regard noir de son enseignant le dissuada d'en lever un seul.

La musique parut durer une éternité. Le Gryffondor avait l'impression d'être sur la piste depuis une heure, et l'ancien Serpentard était en train de maudire Dumbledore qu'il avait vu demander quelque chose aux musiciens au début de la prestation du couple. Il était certain que le directeur le plus loufoque de Grande Bretagne venait de magouiller un rallongement de la musique afin de garder le plus longtemps possible Ron et Severus l'un près de l'autre. Il sut qu'il avait raison lorsque le vieil homme lui sourit.

Nul doute que même Voldemort aurait eu peur.

La séance de torture, comme l'appellerait le jeune Weasley plus tard, dura quinze minutes. Un quart d'heure pendant lequel les deux hommes dansèrent en évitant de se regarder, l'un clairement gêné de se retrouver dans cette situation avec son professeur, l'autre pour éviter de rire devant son élève.

Finalement, les musiciens cessèrent de jouer et des applaudissements enthousiastes retentirent dans la Grande Salle, de même que des sifflements. Pendant ce temps là, le couple se sépara, l'un bien plus dignement que l'autre malgré ses pieds douloureux – la prochaine fois qu'il danserait, Severus se lancerait un sortilège. Ron s'éloigna de la piste en courant presque, pressé de fuir cet endroit.

À une table, quatre Gryffondor de Quatrième Année le regardaient les rejoindre. Tous avaient la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités et le visage blême. Aucun n'avait quitté cette expression durant toute la danse, persuadés que ce qu'ils voyaient n'était que le pur fruit de leur imagination.

Ils s'étaient dit que Ron irait voir Rogue pour lui demander, mais que ce dernier refuserait. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que le pire professeur que la terre n'ait jamais porté dirait oui et aurait emmené sur la piste l'un des élèves qu'il détestait le plus.

Le rouquin se laissa tomber sur une chaise et soupira.

Il l'avait fait ! Et il réalisa pour la seconde fois de la soirée qu'il était en vie, mais aussi entier. C'était un miracle !

Lentement, Ron se rendit compte que personne ne se moquait de lui, que ses frères n'étaient pas là pour l'humilier et lui rappeler chaque seconde de cette danse éprouvante.

Non, les jumeaux, Fred et George, avaient l'air aussi bête que les autres à le regarder dans leur coin, en se disant que le cadet des Weasley avait bel et bien sa place à Gryffondor.

- Au fait, fit l'adolescent à ses amis, la voix tremblante de nervosité, on est tous collés à la rentrée.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Verdict?  
**


End file.
